Social Pressure
by Trusx
Summary: In this world we all judge a book by its cover, but when someone takes a step forward and sees a person with true eyes, will it be too late after all those years of rejection. Yaoi, OOC, Pride Shipping, Death.
1. Making a Difference

**Today is Saturday, July 11 2009**

This is just something that roams in my mind; I don't want this story to become a long one, I have other story plans. But while here, enjoy.

**Summary**: In this world we all judge a book by its cover, but when someone takes a step forward and sees a person with true eyes, will it be too late after all those years of rejection. Yaoi, OOC, Pride Shipping, Death.

**DISCLAIMER:** The idea of losing your ears when you lose your virginity came from Loveless. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I do not own Loveless.

**WARNING:** Yaoi, sex talk and things alike.

**Social Pressure**

**Chapter one: **Making the Difference

"Hey, Miyuki-san, look. That boy has no ears."

"Look at him. How disgraceful, not even in college and he already has no ear."

"Wow, look at him. Wonder who he laid."

The minute he entered the room, everyone started to comment on him. As you grow up, you begin to notice that some people don't have ears. Cat ears that is. Then you learn at an age that those ears fall off when you engage in a sexual activity that involves penetration; be it with a girl or a boy, your ears will fall of showing to everyone that you have gone a step further.

But as this society grew, older people started to comment on younger about them losing their ears, and before they knew it, losing your ears had become a moral and social taboo under a certain age, and if you had your ears over a certain age you were categorized as innocent and to pure to be true.

For to be someone with no ears under the age of 18, the age of consent in most of the countries, was seemed as weird, shameful, disgusting, and much more. In your shoulders you would have to carry the criticism of all, the no social acceptance, things that no one wants to feel, yet we make those people feel like that. Hey, as longs as we don't feel that, right? But when time comes to feel so, what do we do then?

"Yo dude. Look behind you." The white haired teenage boy sitting on a desk pointed out.

"What?" The other teenage boy turns his head around. "He doesn't have ears." He turns back immediately with wide open eyes.

"Everyone is talking about him, poor guy. How do you think he-"

"Bakura! Yami!" A cheerful voice came from across the room and the said boys gave him all his attention.

"Hey Marik!" Yami waved at his friend who just came in.

"Hey guys." As he settled down on his chair, he noticed a new guy two seats behind him. "Umm…" He paused and rapidly joined his friends at Yami's desk. "He is missing his ears." He whispered.

"We know that already. The minute he came in it became a scandal." Bakura whispered back.

"Well, that's what happens when you do it at an early stage."

"But what if…" Yami paused and looked at the guy as he hid himself with his hair. "He lost his ears in another way? I don't know, they got cut off or something like that?"

"Well the guy has bad luck. But that is quite improbable, don't you think? It's more reasonable he got hot with someone." Bakura replied.

"No. Things like that do happen; maybe he is just another victim."

"Dude let's just drop the conversation, okay?"

"I'm going to go talk to him." Yami stood up, proud of his decision.

"Yami are you crazy?!" Bakura jumped from the seat. "They're gonna categorize you as a slut or something."

"I don't care much what other people say about me. I know that I'm not a slut, so there is no reason why I should be troubled by it." Yami smiled with a great glow in his wine red eyes.

Bakura sighed. "Just go!" He gave up and sat down on the chair. "I'm a sucker for his smile."

"No. You are just I love with him." Marik pointed out.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. C'mon Bakura, like I haven't noticed how you act around him. Everyone has."

"Dude, I am not in love with him and that is final!"

"You are just fooling yourself. You'll become happier when you say yes to those feeling."

"I do not have time for your fucking philosophies."

Yami approached his new classmate and sat in the empty seat right in front of him. Everyone in the room saw as he _bravely_, as said by a girl, approached him. "Hi."

Timid eyes looked up from the desk to Yami's vivid red eyes. "Uh. Hi."

"Wow, your eyes are… pretty." Yami was amazed; his classmate's eyes were blue, but not any blue, a cold cerulean blue like nothing he had seen before. His eyes were half lidded, probably because of his insecurity.

"Thanks…" His voice was deep but it gave the impression that he had a low self-esteem.

"The name is Yami! What's yours?" Cheerful like always, Yami asked.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Seto it is! So how old are you?"

"I'm… seventeen."

"Cool, me too."

"Why are you asking me questions? Did someone send you to make fun at me?" Seto had quickly jumped to conclusions. Every year since he started high school he had changed schools because either no one became his friend or was teased by everyone. He hoped that here he would not have that problem but it isn't turning out as he planned.

"No. I came here at my own will. I'm not here to make fun at you. And besides, why would I want to make fun of you?"

"Like you haven't noticed. Don't act like a dumbass." His voice changed, it was now full of arrogance and anger.

"Don't call me a dumbass, and just because you don't have ears, it doesn't mean I _have_ to tease you. Got it?"

"So why are you talking to me?"

"Just because."

Seto has had so many negative experiences while making new friends that he at one time gave up.

"Whatever." The brunet rolled his eyes and continued to doodle on his notebook, ignoring Yami's presence.

"What are you drawing?"

"Do you need to know?"

"Yes."

"Ah…" Seto sighed once more and showed Yami the drawing. In that piece of paper was the illustration of a girl, the girl sitting in front of the class, Karin, one of the most popular, intelligent and stuck up girls in the whole school. But the it wasn't a childish drawing, you could recognize immediately who was the person on the paper, shadows on the right places, sharp yet soft lines and that extra something that you cannot find in every sketch.

"You drew this?" He was amazed.

"Yes asshole."

"Don't call me an asshole. Where did you learn how to draw like this?"

"I just know how to draw I guess. I don't think I'm that good."

"You are good! Just look at this, it looks exactly like her… Are you crushing on her?"

Seto gave Yami a query eyebrow. "Do you need to know?"

"Not really. But let me tell ya. She is stuck up; she thinks that because she is pretty and gets good grades she is the queen of something. She already has a boyfriend and not the nicest one, I might add."

"Hmm… I just drew her 'cause she's pretty, nothing much. And besides, I don't think I have a big chance with her, with anyone actually."

As Seto continued to draw and adjust his sketch, Yami stared with amazement, crimson eyes glowing and his smile almost from ear to ear. The most astounding part was Seto's hand's movements, really light and full of wavy actions.

Very few people have a talent like this; he can put in paper what is in his mind, maybe not with accuracy, but very close to his reality. They've never picked up a book that says _how to draw_; it all came as natural as talking and walking, to some actually like breathing. And Seto Kaiba just happens to be one of them.

Twitch, twitch.

That's how Yami's ears moved when he saw Seto signing the drawing.

"Your ears moved." Seto pointed out, somehow interested. "Do they move involuntarily?"

"Yeah."

It has been more than 10 years since Seto had lost his ears and he had totally forgotten about them, he no longer knows how it felt to have such cute things in your head showing your emotions like fear, happiness and curiosity.

"Can I touch them?"

"My ears?"

"Yeah."

"Umm… Sure." That wasn't the most secure _sure_ you can hear.

Seto reached over to those curious pointy ears, furry, soft and playful; they are sensitive and react at touch, just like a cat's ears. He caressed them slowly, like petting them, and made them move by playing with the sensitive hairs. Yami's ears were blond, just like his bangs, matching his tri colored hair just perfectly.

"Everyone take your seats!" The homeroom teacher entered and rapidly everyone sat down. "Mai. That is how everyone knows me, I hope. I'm your new homeroom teacher. Any questions, objections, requests and complains goes directly to me! My office is-" She had suddenly stopped. On the very far seat of the 5th row from the door, a student she had never seen before sat there; he has no ears. "In the second floor… next to the… principal's office…" She paused as she gazed deeply at her student. "That is all." She shook her head.

Seto noticed how she looked at him, and red in shame, he hid once more under his long silky brown hair…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somehow this ends bad…

XD And now I'm laughing, great! Hope you enjoy! Review please T.T or I shall cry. LOL.


	2. The Friendship Pursuer

**Today is Thursday July 1****st****, 2010**

I am back. I think.

_My Paid Assassin_ chapter 15 is the same as it was a year ago. I think I'll have to publish chapter 15 in two parts, meaning that chapter 15 and chapter 16 will be the same…

Well enough about _My Paid Assassin_. Social Pressure it's going to be short, extreme (I think) and sad.

**WARNING:**Yaoi, language, things.

**DISCLAIMER:** Read the one from the first chapter.

**Social Pressure**

**Chapter two:** The Friendship Pursuer

"Well, if you excuse me, I have to be home before it gets dark."

"Go ahead."

"Have a good night."

Closing the door gently behind him, he headed to the first floor and then to the main hall.

Not many people are around at this time of day at school, only the ones who do extracurricular activities, some teachers, the janitors and the occasional parent.

Desperate to get out of the torture building they call school, he walked rapidly to his locker, grabbed his books and headed out of there.

"Almost sunset." He looked up at the orange-blue sky, took a deep breath and continued to walk.

Exactly a week has passed since he entered that school. His classmates haven't been warm towards him; the only ones that have actually talked to him have been Yami and Marik. Bakura refused to talk to him. Marik thought it wouldn't hurt him if they talked and he's still in one piece, so there was no harm done.

Seto was told by his homeroom teacher to go to the principal's office, they needed to talk. Once there he met with the principal, his homeroom teacher and the school's psychologist. And you guessed right. They inquired why Seto didn't have his ears anymore. Since the beginning he was uncomfortable and apprehensive about the subject, but at the end he got so frustrated about the psychologist trying to crack him up the he bluntly said. "When I was five my drunk father rapped me. My mother died a year later and I have been living with my grandparents on my mother side ever since 6. Well, if you excuse me, I have to be home before it gets dark."

They all just stared at him in shock. When he said all of those words his face had no real expression, not sadness, not sorrow, just a plain face that at some point made them regret ever asking him why he didn't have his ears.

Two blocks later he turned left, continued for two more blocks and there it was, his grandparents' humble home. It's a one story house with a porch, one bathroom, two bedrooms, one living room, one kitchen, a wide open back yard, a housewife grandma, a working grandpa, and a 17 year old boy. Well not a boy anymore, he is almost 18 and has a body and voice of a man.

"I'm home." He announced as went pass the kitchen and the living room and went to leave his bag in his room.

"Welcome back. I made mash potatoes, salad and chicken with vegetables. Your plate is in the microwave."

"Thanks ma'." Seto gave his grandmother a kiss and went to the kitchen for his plate.

Ma' is what he calls his grandmother and Pa' what he calls his grandfather. They have raised him almost all his life that he eventually ended up calling them like that.

While eating the spinach of his plate, he walked to the living room where her grandmother sat watching TV and cleaning her paintbrushes.

"Why are you so late? It's almost 6 o'clock."

"They wanted to talk to me about, _you know what_."

"Why do they always make you go through this?"

"I straightforward told them what happened. They didn't say anything and I left. Though I think the psychologist would want to talk to me in the future."

"My man." The grandmother kissed his grandson's head. "Have you made any friends?"

"There are these two guys that are somewhat perusing my friendship, but I still don't know them that well." He stuffed his mouth with the mash potatoes.

**-o-o-o-**

Thursday evening. Seto has enrolled in an extracurricular class: karate. He has been practicing karate for five years by now and decided that more practice wouldn't hurt him. He stays after school on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday and goes to his other karate class on Saturday, Sunday and Monday.

In his way to his house, still in the same block as the school he heard someone running towards him. He stopped, turned around and the next second he was on the ground.

Yami saw him leaving the school and rapidly got his backpack ready and ran towards him with all his might. When he saw Seto stopping abruptly, he couldn't stop himself and ended up crashing against him.

Both men were on the ground, Yami on top of Seto.

"Could you get of off me? Unless you want to sexually harass me. In that case I'll beat you up."

"Sorry…" He stood up. "Could you be a little more of an asshole towards me?" Yami offered his hand to Seto.

"Yes." Without grabbing Yami's hand, he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I guess you can." He picked up both of their bags. "Here, yours."

"Hmph." He just snatched the bag from his hand.

"You say, Thank you."

"Whatever."

"This is why you don't make any friends. Someone gives you his hand and you grab his foot."

Seto just stood there looking at Yami with a expressionless face and Yami looked at Seto with a raised eye brow. As they stared Yami's ears began to twitch, this time because of the awkward ambiance between the two.

"They just moved." Seto said amazed.

"Yeah, they move a lot."

"That's not something I would know."

"Oh… Sorry."

"Anyways. See ya'." Seto turned around and continued to walk.

"Wait!" Yami caught up with him. "Umm… Why?"

"Why what?"

"Your ears."

Seto stopped and so did Yami. Seto looked down and then to his right where Yami's was standing. "That information is not essential for you to keep on living." He continued to walk and Yami tagged along.

"Okay then… What do you have in that big black bag?" Yami continued to ask Seto, just trying to make a conversation. He wanted to know more about Seto, but he doesn't answer and would say anything to avoid speaking to you.

"None of your business."

"Damn it, you're tough to get. How about-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"Just shut up!" Seto stopped, tugged Yami's shirt and looked him directly in his eyes. "Every fucking day you're there, _Seto! Hey Seto! _Seto this, Seto that I had it with you! If it isn't anything important than just shut your trap and leave me alone! I don't need you friendship, I don't need anyone! I have lived my whole like this so I don't need you or anyone! Just get out of my-!"

He has gone too far. Yami had tears flowing down his cheeks, his blond ears were pulled back and his eyebrows were all wrinkled.

"With a simple, _I don't want to be friend with you_, was more than enough." Seto let go of Yami's shirt. "Sorry for being such a big bother to you… If you ever need me I'll still be there."

"Yami, I-"

"Bye."

He ran away from there, covering his face and wiping his tears, he headed towards his house.

**-o-o-o-**

'_Hello?'_

'_It's me, Yami.'_

'_Oh, hi Yami. What's wrong? Your voice seems shaky.'_

'_Where are you right now?'_

'_At home. Why?'_

'_Can you come to mine for a while?'_

'_What happened?'_

'_I'll tell you everything when you're here.'_

'_Ok. I'll be right there.'_

Bakura lives just a block away from Yami's house and every time Yami has an emotional breakdown he goes rushing to his house in aid. Bakura, Marik and Yami have known each other ever since elementary school; it would be difficult to find a thing they don't know about each other. They tell their friends every secret; they know what they like and what they dislike; their relationship with their parents, their life and things that's not necessary to a best friend to know, but they know it.

Ding dong.

"Yes?"

"Hi sir, is Yami home?"

"He's in his bedroom."

"Thank you." Bakura rushed to his bedroom, opened the door and at the sight of his friend sobbing in his bed, Bakura immediately closed the door and ran to hug him.

"Bakura… thank you for coming." Yami wept out those words.

He embraced his friend really tightly. "Not problem. You know, your father still scares the shit out of me."

"I know."

"So what happened?"

"Now I see what Marik meant with that."

"What are you talking about? What did Marik say to you?"

Yami grabbed Bakura's face with one of his hands. "He told me that you were in love with me."

"That bastard." Bakura muttered out mad.

"It's true isn't it?" He let go of his friend's face.

"Um…"

"Sorry Bakura." Yami looked down at Bakura's chest.

"Sorry?" Bakura's white ears moved to the sides.

"After school I found Seto walking to his house so I decided to talk to him and-"

Bakura interrupted knowing that Yami just avoided his question. "What do you mean with _sorry_?"

"And I pissed him off and he told me a lot of mean things…

Never did Yami answered Bakura's question.

* * *

My cat is cleaning himself in front of me as I write this.

This was Social Pressure chapter two. Hope you enjoyed and see you in the near future. I hope.

Review please!


	3. Reunited By a Bitch

**Today is Wednesday July 7th 2010**

It's the middle of the night, 12:09am to be exact and I'm hungry and sleepy.

And today when I finally will upload this, my legs hurt T.T

**WARNING:** Excessive use of bad language.

**Social Pressure**

**Chapter three: **Reunited By a Bitch

"Hasn't that girl been a little too suspicious lately?"

"Yeah I agree. Lately she has been tagging along with Seto, a lot."

"And if I remember right, she has a boyfriend."

"It looks like she's getting Seto in the same situation she tried to get you in, Bakura."

"Yeah, it seems like it. But she was naïve to think that I could be startled by that. She entered on the second year and immediately took notice of me."

"But she didn't know your reputation or your contacts."

"Yeah… my contacts…"

"Yes you have way too many."

It's lunch break and as they munch away their time, they discussed the current situation, sitting on a bench under a tree. Across the basketball field Seto and Tea are sitting. Yes, Tea is the name of that girl they are talking about.

"Off course I do. I'm the CAPTAIN of the basketball team. Not only that, but my two best friends: one is the vice-captain, or whatever you may call it, of the football soccer team, and the other is one of the two black belts in Judo in the whole school. We're charismatic and we get along well with the freshmen. So in the end my best friends' contacts are my contacts as well. In my case I have most of the boys' basketball team and definitely about 80% of the girls' basketball team on my side." Every word that came out of Bakura in that statement was full of arrogance.

Yami smiled to Bakura, probably just laughing because his best friend was so full of himself. "In other words, you're popular."

"Even though you're gay." Marik whispered out.

"Yeah and so! I like guys! Got a problem?"

"Not at all. I myself like a guy."

"You do Marik? You're gay?" Yami looked at Marik with a puzzled brow.

"Ah- I'm in love with a guy so yeah… I guess that makes me gay… I think… Yeah… You know, I don't know. I just like a guy that's all." Marik takes his last sip of his orange juice.

"Who is he?" Bakura asked eager to know.

"I can't tell you right now. I'm still confused about it myself."

"Oh… Well when you're sure. Just tell us." Yami's smile, like always, was refreshing.

**-o-o-o-o-**

About a month and a half has passed since Seto entered this school. It was a sunny Wednesday morning; the bell that announced the lunch break just rang and just before anyone could leave the class room, Ms. Tea got on top of the teachers desk and announced at full lung the most horrible thing Seto has heard in all of his life in High School.

"Your attention please. Do not leave this room or attempt to leave this room. My next message concerns everyone and I know it will be of your interest."

"Is Ms. I-think-I'm-the-queen-of-the-world going to finally fucking shut up her yap?" Bakura stood up smirking; everyone looked at him and laughed at his remark.

"Anyway." Her right hand showed her middle finger to Bakura. "Recently I know you've notice I've been with Seto a lot. And guess what?" When Seto heard his name he immediately looked up from his desk. "Yesterday he asked me if I wanted to be her girl and gave me this beautiful drawing of me." Tea got off of the teacher's desk and walked to where Seto was sitting. "Yeah right, Seto." She tore the piece of paper right in front of his face. "Like I will ever date the likes of you!" Like confetti, she threw the pieces over his head. "You arrogant, piece of shit, slutty bastard. You have no ears, you have no social future. You want to know why I started to be friendly. 'Cause I wanted to learn a secret of yours and tell everyone about it. But this is much better! _You_ asking _me_ out! You just ran right into my trap. Go to hell ear-less whore!"

Seto stood up and without looking at anyone he walked out of the room.

"You over did it." The comment came from across the room.

"Bitch." Yami yelled out without thinking it twice.

"What did you just call me?"

"B-I-T-C-H. Bitch. Or is your brain so dry that you can't even process such a simple word."

"You bas-"

"Bitch." Marik followed. Once Marik saw Yami's smirk, he knew what he wanted to do.

"You!"

"And me."

"Bakura? What do you want?"

"You do remember bitch what I told a year ago about you messing with my friends right?" Jumping over a row, Bakura walked to where she stood. "Well, for your info, I like that guy. He isn't a putrid asshole like a certain bitch I'm looking at. You messed with him, you messed with me. So you better hide bitch, I'm gonna make it so that you'll be afraid to ever have crossed my path."

While her face was glaring her ears were in defense position. With nothing to say, she just walked out of the room while everyone, except her friends, call her a bitch when she passed by.

Marik, Yami and Bakura laughed in silence at her and at her approaching doom.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Are you okay Seto?"

"You know, it's okay to cry." Yami sat down next to Seto and hugged him.

Right after Tea left the classroom, they all grabbed their lunches. Yami and Marik went to look for Seto while Bakura went somewhere else to _do something_. Yami and Marik were thinking of a perfect place to hide in school after being humiliated in front of your whole class: at the rooftop behind the greenhouse. Not many people know about, it's quiet and distant from civilization. Perfect if you want to be alone.

Seto couldn't resist not crying anymore. He hid his face in Yami's chest and silently cried. Marik at the other end made circles with the palm of his hands on Seto's back while saying, "Cry all you need to cry. We're here for you."

It didn't take long before Seto stopped crying, though he was reluctant of letting go of Yami's waist. He was hugging him in despair. "Why?" Seto whispered out and finally let go of Yami to look at him directly in the eye.

"Why what?"

"Why after me being such an ass to you, you come here and act all Mr. Nice-guy like if nothing happened?"

Yami's ears went low and to the sides. "Because…" He looks down, then up again to meet with Seto's cold eyes. "You did hurt my feelings. But the next day you apologized, and even though ever since then we haven't talked a lot, I still like you and I know you're not an asshole by nature. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"And that bitch already used her second chance." Bakura stepped in just in time. "Here Seto, you lunch."

"Thanks." Seto took it, not very sure about Bakura's presence.

"You want revenge on that girl, Seto?" Bakura sat in front of him and took out of his pocket his sandwich and a juice box.

Seto looked up at Bakura's smirking evil face. "Talk." He took a bite of his onigiri.

"You don't have to do anything; I already have it in process."

"So that's why you took so long." Yami took Bakura's juice and gave it a sip.

"But what is it about?"

"Don't worry about the little details Seto. You aren't going to be blamed about it, so no need to fret. You'll see my plan in action in about one or two days. You'll know, I'll tell you." Bakura grabbed one piece of dango from Marik's plate.

"And why are you doing this?" Seto's brow began to wrinkle, but not because of the evil smirk plastered on the face of the man in front of him, but because of the weird way the three guys around him are sharing their food. Not asking for permission and just picking whatever they like of each other's food.

"Why…? Hmm…" Bakura's mouth puckered up and his ears pointed upwards. "Two reasons. Number one: I still like you. Number two: the bitch asked for it."

"Yami pass me one of those things." Marik reached out to Yami's plate that had shrimp tempura.

"And you pass me some of your pickles."

They exchanged plates and put a little serving of what they got from the other in a little bowl.

"Um, guys. Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, shoot." Bakura said as he reached out to grab Yami's little carton of milk.

"Why do you guys pick from each other's meals and drink from each other's drinks?" Seto had his other onigiri in his hand ready to eat.

"Because…" Yami took a bite of Bakura's sandwich.

"It's boring to eat just from your own plate…" Marik finished eating the shrimp tempura.

"When you have so many other dishes in front of you…" Bakura took the last sip of Yami's milk.

"Hey my milk!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Two days have passed since the incident with Tea and Seto. Seto wasn't really teased after the show Tea delivered, rather Tea was called a bitch everywhere she went for the rest of the day. She has been avoiding any contact at all with Bakura, Yami, Marik or Seto, and every time that by coincidence she laid her eyes on them, they would return it with a big smirk.

Seto was lured by the trio and now they eat meals together on the bench under the tree in front of the basketball field. Although, he still isn't used to eating the way those three eat, but he's getting there. He started by stating that if they wanted anything from his food to just grab it, and naturally they did, but they also left a piece of whatever they were eating on his plate so that he could have a taste of it all as well.

"Our plan starts this evening and ends next Monday at lunch hour." Bakura announced as he sat down next to Yami.

"So can you finally tell me what you're doing?"

"Yes Seto, okay…" Bakura took a piece of Seto's roll cake and left some yakisoba on its place. "I rounded up 15 out of many people that have been affected by Tea's little attitude and suggested revenge."

"Many people?"

"Most of the second year and third year, us, hate her guts."

"Why? What has she done to them?"

Bakura looked at Seto and took a big breath. "When the second year students were freshmen, she had them bombed in lunch break with water filled balloons and buckets filled with water; from the rooftop someone threw confetti and flour afterwards and waiting at their seats was honey. Their bags were disposed in the cafeteria's garbage bin with all the rotten food and their books scattered all over the school campus. About twenty people helped her and about 200 were affected. We all blamed it on her and she didn't negate it."

"And what did the teachers do?"

"She was almost expelled but her parents stepped in and she was absent from school for a week and had to do double social work hours." Marik put his head on Seto shoulders. "Has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?"

"Yeah many. The other day he told me so." Seto pointed to Yami.

"Flirting are we?" Bakura laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Yami pushed Bakura from the shoulder.

"Wait! You still haven't told me what the plan is about."

"Oh yeah the plan. Listen carefully, 'cause I won't repeat myself."

Tea's both parents work almost all day so after school there in no one at her house. When Bakura used to date her; yes they dated, that was when she tried to pull a prank on the basketball team's captain but in the end she was the one who got in trouble. She wanted to separate him from his two best friends and together be like the "King" and "Queen" of the school but Bakura knew better and wasn't that much of an asshole so in the end, the trio humiliated her and her future boyfriend, but that is another story.

So, when those two used to date, she took him on various occasions to her empty house and he learned many of her secrets. And today with her current boyfriend she does the same.

Step number one: Film her with her boyfriend, inside and outside of school. Her parents don't know about her dating, much less her almost-every-day routine of bringing a boy into the house and making out, undressing and almost having a sexual intercourse. This step will be carried out today, Friday.

Step number two: Convince her parents to come to school on Monday. Today Friday one of the guys in the revenge group with the manliest and most convincing teacher voice will call their parents explaining that their girl has been behaving in a weird way lately and they wish to talk to them next Monday. Of course they know that her parents will come, after all she wasn't expelled the last time because of them.

Step number three: "This is where you, Mr. Seto Kaiba, step in." Of course he isn't going to use his real name; they're going to use the name of the teacher that called them. In lunch break, when they'll hopefully arrive, Seto will be waiting for them at the entrance dressed in a proper teacher way and will introduce himself as said teacher and will walk them to the school's auditorium.

Step number four: Some of the kids in the AV Club will rent the auditorium and display on the giant screen through the projector _The Daily Life of Ms. Tea_ to as many students as they can, to the teachers and her parents.

"Got it Seto?" Bakura took a big breath.

"Yeah…" He watched as Bakura drank his apple juice. Right now he was thinking, _how can a man organize such plan?_ And our question is, how did he do it?

"Afraid of him, Seto?" Marik asked.

"A bit."

"Wait 'till his plan is put into action. We'll be there to watch it all and you're actually part of it. Good thing he's not against you." Yami pushed Seto with his elbow.

"You three scare me a little bit."

"Don't worry we're harmless." Marik smiled to Seto. "Well, at least Yami and I are."

* * *

Bakura just showed his _scary_ side. Those four have begun to socialize and now… What's next?

Hope you enjoyed, Review and here are my comments to your comments:

kiki2222:But Yami didn't do anything wrong. Hmm, I wonder how you'll react when THAT happens.

SRRH:Yep in the future Yami will like Seto. Yes, they are inseparable. We have a saying for that here where I live, "They are like nail and grime". Disgusting but it has the same meaning as inseparable. But they are no more than friends.

dragonlady222:Seto is just cold because he doesn't want to get hurt anymore. Though in the future he will warm up.


	4. Hopes and Disappointments

**Today is Saturday August 14, 2010**

I was happily going to download a yaoi anime when my internet decided to fail me and not load the page. I got frustrated and somehow finished writing this. Enjoy.

**WARNING:** Male on male action, cussing and whatnot.

**Social Pressure**

**Chapter four:** Hopes and Disappointments

"I haven't seen her around."

"She got in big trouble with her parents and I heard from a source that she may be changing schools."

"Dude you scare me."

"I'm someone you should be afraid of."

"Don't mind him Seto, as long as you're in his good side, he is almost harmless."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, he's still scary."

While Bakura, Yami and Seto chatted, Marik was in the cafeteria getting drinks for the guys. Two weeks have passed since Bakura put his plan into action, it went smooth with no obstacles and somehow the parents didn't question why they screened a movie about their daughter's personal life.

Little by little Seto has been socializing more not only with the trio but with his classmates and his fellow karate club mates. The trio, in particular Yami, was the one who broke the ice wall between Seto and the other people, though Tea's friends have been attacking Seto verbally, behind Bakura's back of course.

"Milk for Seto, apple juice for Yami, orange juice for Bakura and hot chocolate for me." Marik handed out all of the drinks and finally sat down to eat with the rest of the guys. "So what are we talking about?"

"The disappearance of the bitch." Bakura replied.

"You mean Tea."

"Her."

"Her name is not worthy enough for Bakura to say it." Yami said laughing.

"His mouth would become soiled." Seto added.

"Right. I heard that her parents, the principal, her boyfriend's parents, her boyfriend and she had a long talk after school. And I've encountered her boyfriend; he sends me bad vibes every time I see him." Marik snatched the sushi roll about to be eaten by Bakura's mouth.

"Hey! My last sushi…"

"Tough luck." Marik spoke with his mouth full.

"He does the same with me. Every time we meet eye to eye he glares at me. I just smirk mischievously and he goes away." Yami takes an eggroll from Marik's lunch.

"He avoids me completely. It's fun to intimidate people. Are those grilled octopus tentacles?" Bakura points to Yami's lunch.

"You're lucky he's avoiding you. He is always looking for the chance to brawl with me. The other day I was washing my hands in the bathroom and he came in and pushed me against the sink. And this morning he was desperately trying to make me mad by insulting me."

"He does so when we're not around, doesn't he?" Marik took a piece of Seto's nicely cut mini sandwiches.

"Yeah."

"Want me to have a little talk with him?" Bakura mistakenly took a sip of Yami's juice. "Blah, apple." He stuck his tongue out.

"No, I can handle him. I don't get enraged so easily and when he pushed me in the bathroom, he started to badmouth me and even tried to punch me in the face. I grabbed his arm and twisted it. Ever since then he has avoided physical contact with me. If only I could close his mouth shut."

"That can be arranged."

"You still scare me."

"You're welcome."

**-o-o-o-**

History class, only a few people in the classroom find it intriguing. One of them is called Yami. He always puts a 100% attention in that class and without much effort he can get a 90/100 in the exam.

"Okay people, WW1. World War One. Exposition time! Pair up, come up to my desk, choose a piece of paper, unfold it and inside will be written your topic and the day you will present it. I don't want the last minute exposition set up. I want a well written, entertaining, and full of facts exposition. You will have half an hour to tell me all you can about your topic. Some information you can find it in your text book, extra info can be found in the school's library."

Seto was excluded. Everyone was standing up and going around the classroom teaming up, yet Seto sat there in his seat waiting for everyone to pair up. Some people looked at him and may have considered teaming up with him, but in the end they decided not to risk their _reputation_ by working with someone without ears.

People may get the wrong idea and think they are dating or something; and a guy with no ears is capable of doing a lot, after all he already engaged in a sexual activity, there are endless possibilities of what he can do to you. That is what they thought.

"You know, if you don't get your ass off that chair, we could either get the first topic or the last, and I don't want that."

Seto looked up and his blue confused and flustered eyes met Yami's crimson confident ones. "Are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to, the wall? Yes dude I'm talking to you. Now move your ass."

"You need to fix that attitude." Seto got up.

"No, you are the one who needs some fixing. Sitting there just waiting like a mediocre man. Act, ask, confront, you aren't going anywhere just waiting for someone who has the guts to talk to you. You know they are not going to get close to you, so you get close to them. Now follow me." Yami marched away to the desk.

"I just got scolded… by someone my same age. That's pathetic."

"Seto!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Your topic is Italy during WW1. You present Thursday next week. I want a grand exposition from you, Yami. And Seto, if Yami gets over exited with the project, stop him and you take over. You also have the potential to shine."

As they both headed back to their seats, some girls began to whisper.

**-o-o-o-**

And like a wild fire, the rumors began to spread. What rumors? Two stupid rumors. Some were saying that Seto is going to end up raping Yami, that poor Yami was sacrificing himself. Others were saying that Yami is actually a whore and is looking for someone with experience to take his ears off.

Both are wrong. Yami is just befriending a guy who no one wants to because they are too afraid of the rumors that will spread, like being a hero or being a whore.

"Rumors sure spread fast. In the hall I just heard, quote: You know the earless dude, they say he got a new prey, the soccer team's sub-captain. "

"Prey?"

"I don't know I just told you what I heard. But I can fix it if you want."

"No more of your evil plans Bakura."

"They are calling you a prey dude."

"Prey of what? Like if Seto is going to devour me."

"You never know. He doesn't have ears, who knows what he's done and what he is capable of doing."

"You've socialized with him enough to know better."

"That could be just his outer façade. You never know."

"I do. He is harmless, a lost soul who needs rescue."

"Or a whore who wants to sin."

"And yet another one who badmouths me behind my back."

"Seto!" Bakura turned around when he heard that deep voice. "I-"

"I don't need to hear anymore. And here I thought that… you may actually become my friend. But well I just got my hopes up." He never did look up at Bakura's eyes, Seto stared at the ground the whole time.

"Wait Seto I didn't-"

"Mean it? Right, that's what everyone says to me. So Yami," He turned the other way. "when are we going to get together to do the project?"

"I have tomorrow afternoon free. Right now I have soccer practice."

"I have karate right now, so tomorrow after school? Which house?"

"How about yours? Mine is running low on food; we haven't gone to the market this month yet."

"Sure. Then tomorrow after school, my house?"

"Sounds great. Oh and if you have time, go to the library and borrow history books about WW1."

"Roger. See you later then." He glanced at Bakura before he left.

"You did it this time. You stuck your foot really deep in the hole."

"Shut up not in the mood." Bakura crossed his arms, turned the other way and glared at the wall.

**-o-o-o-**

"Stop! Hit the showers."

"That's all for today. Hit the showers."

"Tomorrow will work on passing the ball. Now hit the showers."

"Good teamwork today. You may hit the showers."

Almost at the same time, like if synchronized. The basketball and soccer coach, as well as the kendo and karate sensei, yelled to their kids the same phrase. "Hit the showers." This school has two showers, the east and the west showers. Bakura and Yami get to shower in the east while Seto and Marik in the west.

It is 3:48 in the afternoon, training has just finished and the guys are heading to the showers to cool off and to wash the sweat away.

Heading out of the showers Bakura found Yami walking towards the water fountain and he followed along.

"One of our basketball aces felt down the stairs of his house and he broke his leg."

"Ouch." Yami grabbed his leg. "I suppose he's not participating in the next tournament."

"No. And he shoots and scores 90% of the times. We were going to exploit his potential in the games…"

"But you have other good players."

"Yes but he is new meat."

"Deal with it dude."

"I'm dealing with it."

They walked side by side to the main entrance of the school and sat down on a bench to wait for Marik to say Good-Bye.

"And how was your soccer practice?" Bakura wrapped his right arm around Yami's shoulders.

"Great, we ran a lot." Yami said with a wide smile radiating enjoyment.

"If you like running that much you should have enrolled in the track team."

"No, no, no. In the track team you run competitively while in soccer you run for the ball."

"Either way you compete."

"Yes, but it's a different feeling."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Yami looked at Bakura with half lidded eyes and stuck his tongue out. Bakura pulled him and their faces got dangerously close.

"Bakura."

"Shush." Yami felt Bakura's breath brush his lips. "By now you should already know how I feel about you."

"Bakura."

Bakura began to get closer, slowly he got nearer to Yami's face; as they tilted their heads to the right they closed their eyes. Yami just sat there waiting for the kiss as Bakura leaned forward with his heart pounding and his hands sweating.

Yami sensed Bakura's breath getting closer and took a peek. Bakura's face was just in front of him, and the air coming out of Bakura's nose barely touched his face. Their noses bumped and Yami tilted his head just a little more to the right. When finally their lips brushed one another, Yami parted his-

"Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Yami immediately jumped aside and Marik sat right between the two. Bakura looked away with a blushing red face.

"I- I have to get umm… going. See you tomorrow… Yeah. Am… Bye." Nervous and with his heart pounding in his chest like if he just ran for 30 minutes straight, Yami disappeared from there.

He stopped his fast pacing at the corner and grasping a near metal pole, he shouted. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Well then I shall disappear as well."

Marik stood up and rapidly walked away, but before he could even get of the school grounds he was intercepted by Bakura. "Hey, hey, hey! Wait right there dude!" Bakura grabbed Marik's backpack and pulled on it. "What the fuck with you? That was the perfect chance of getting a kiss from Yami and you ruined it. You were the first one to notice I was in love with him, and you know how much a kiss will mean to me coming from him, and yet you interfere. Why?"

Marik turned around to face his friend. "I'm a selfish man."

"Selfish man? What do you mean by that?"

"You don't get it, do you Bakura?"

"Get what?"

Marik sighed and hesitated before finally saying, "I'm in love with you dude, I'm in love with you! Why do you think I get annoyed when you try to flirt with Yami? Why do you think I tease you about being gay? Why do you think I get sad every time you talk wonders about Yami?"

"I've- I um… Never noticed that."

"Well now you know. I'm in love with you. Probably the same way you're in love with Yami."

"Sorry man."

"I know. I won't ask for you to be my boyfriend. I already know the answer. That's why I didn't want to tell you, but you still my best friend and you needed to know. Yami already knew. And sorry for what I just did. I acted out of jealousy and selfishness. I couldn't bear see you kiss him."

"Come here." Bakura pulled Marik over to him and buried Marik's face on his chest. "Cry. Cry all you need to."

"How do you know I want to cry?"

"I've known you for 10 or so years, man. I know that face; your eyes reveal what your expression tries to hide."

* * *

Okay guys chapter four has come to an end. I think the flirting fun will begin next chapter. When I began writing this I thought this would be a short, 5 to 6 chapter fic, yet it has prolonged itself and we are yet to arrive at the climax of the story.

Well then, review! It makes me happy XD.

James Birdsong: Indeed.

Dragonlady222:They began to get friendlier and Seto and Bakura were getting along, but Bakura had to mess up in this chapter.

SRRH:Well in my imagination, Marik is in the middle, while Bakura is the most dangerous and Yami the most harmless. Though together they are lethal.

Kiki2222:Bakura is your favorite character? Hmm… yeah… Poor Yami, I think he'll receive a lot of glares form you in the future xP.

Cased in Darkness: Of course you can draw the scene, as long as I can see and admire the drawing. I'm glad you like it.


	5. Notion

**Today is Monday December 13****th**** 2010**

My house is being remodeled so there is a ruckus everywhere. I can't watch anime quietly… And that's why you found me here.

**WARNING: Yaoi **

**Social Pressure**

**Chapter five:** Notion

"So right now you're going to Seto's house to do your history project?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You like Seto the same way I like you."

"No I don't. We're just friends."

"Be my boyfriend then."

"Bakura we already talked about it."

"Just give me a chance. You won't regret it."

"Baku-" He pulled Yami's arm, drawing him closer to his face.

"I love you man."

"Shut u-" Bakura grabbed Yami by his hip, pulled him and planted a kiss on his lips. Yami tried to pull away but Bakura's grip was far stronger than his. Little by little Yami gave into Bakura's kiss and slowly and subtly their tongues touched. Both blushing, Yami let his guard down and, gently, Bakura hugged Yami's hip and his other hand went up Yami's white shirt.

They both were enjoying the moment; Bakura's tongue was slowly exploring Yami's hot wet mouth and one of his hands was caressing Yami's back, while one of Yami's hands was messing up Bakura's white hair and the other was touching his chest over Bakura's blue shirt.

When they separated for a gulp of air, Yami tugged on Bakura's shirt and hid his head on his chest. "No Bakura…"

"I'm sorry."

Yami raised his head and they looked directly into each other's eyes. "Would you let go of me please?"

"Sure." They unfolded their arms and took each one step away from the other.

"I have to go to the library and meet Seto before we go to his house. So um… Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Yami runs away toward the school and Bakura turns the other way and begins to shed tears.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"I didn't think you knew how to cook."

"Sometimes my grandma isn't home or she's out doing some social work and I end up cooking. I have to feed myself one way or another."

"I like how you cook."

"It's only spaghetti. There is nothing really great about it."

"It's great, especially because you made the sauce and added meatballs!"

"You don't know how to cook, do you?"

"Not really."

"It's easy, I can teach you someday."

"That would be great."

Yami was happily eating his meal, spaghetti and meatballs with store-bought bread and freshly-made lemonade.

As they both enjoyed their food they talked about what they have read in the library these past two days.

Ever since Bakura bad-mouthed Seto and he overheard him, they haven't talked much and in recess they ignore each other's presence.

"Yami." Seto left the fork he was holding on top of his bowl and looked up at Yami who sat in front of him. "May I ask you something a bit personal?"

"Okay… what is it?" Yami did the same as Seto and looked at him with a query eyebrow.

"Are you and Bakura dating or something?"

"No, we're just plain old friends… Why do you ask that?"

"It's just that before going to the library today I went outside to look for you but when I found you, you were making out with Bakura and I just wasn't going to disturb you two so I went inside again."

"So because you saw me kissing with Bakura you thought we were dating?"

"Well yeah, I mean why else would you be kissing him?"

"Can I trust you?" Yami looked him directly into Seto's blue serene eyes.

When Seto looked into Yami's crimson eyes, his heart started pounding really fast. "Not a word is going to come out of me about this."

"Okay then…" Yami took a deep breath and a quick sip of his lemonade. "Bakura, Marik and I have been friend for about 10 years. We've gone to the same schools since elementary school and shared thousands of burdens together. They are like family, brothers to me. But just recently, about a year ago Marik felt in love with Bakura but Bakura, as hard headed as always, he never really did notice, and not long after, Bakura felt in love with me."

"A gay love triangle."

"Bakura's gay, Marik is bisexual and I well… Whatever love strikes me with."

Seto chuckled. "Somehow I am not surprised of this."

"And so, Bakura not wanting me to find out about his crush, he started to tell Marik all about it. For a while Marik stopped talking to both of us until I confronted him and he told me EVERYTHING."

"Everything?"

"Yes everything, from when he began to have a crush on Bakura until the day he got so frustrated about Bakura talking about me that he told him that our relationship could never be. In the process, I found out that Bakura was in love with me and that Marik was in love with Bakura. After that sudden explosion between the three, both Marik and Bakura stayed down low with their crushes, but recently Bakura has been flirting with me, telling me every moment possible that he loves me and Marik not so long ago just told Bakura how he felt."

"And what about you? Do you like Bakura or Marik, or someone else, or what?"

"As friends I love both Marik and Bakura equally, I am more inclined to seeing Bakura like a couple though. But still I prefer not dating either of them. But when saying, who do I prefer to date, not only between those two but as the whole world as my option, well I have my eye on someone. Not sure about him though."

"Him?"

"Yes, a person with a penis. Either that or she's a really manly looking gal. I favor the first one." Yami took his fork rolled with spaghetti into his mouth.

"Dumbass. But does Bakura or Marik know about him?"

"Only Marik, but I've only mentioned him like twice. And Bakura has a hunch about it, because he has asked me, but because I'm not really that sure about him I tell him that he's just hallucinating."

"But why aren't you sure about him?"

"Because we met not so long ago and I barely know him. But he's a nice guy and when I get to know him better and if he likes guys, preferably me, I will be able to say that I like him."

**-o-o-o-o-**

After their long talk about Yami's life, they washed the dishes and took out the recollected history books and began to read. Every now and then they joked about stuff and took a five minute break from the books.

"Seto." Yami looked up from his book.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Me? No. To tell you the truth I've actually haven't had my first kiss."

"You haven't? But then why…?" Yami touched his own ears.

"Oh, why don't I have my ears?"

"Yeah. I'm really curious about it but… Well if it's too personal you don't need to tell me."

"I'll tell you. Just don't tell it anyone else. Okay?"

"Of course."

"I was five years old. My mom was asleep and so was I. My father was out drinking, but when he came back, he brought some friend over. Of course, they were all drunk. Three guys went into my mother's room, and my father and another friend into mine. And… his friend held me while my father raped me, I really don't know what happened to my mother but I know she was also raped. I didn't go to school for a week or so, my father went into jail and my mother and I moved into my grandmother's house. After that she would cry every night next to me telling me that she was sorry. She felt into a chronic depression and died a year after the incident. Ever since then I've been living in with my grandparents, and I would change school constantly because I would always get teased."

Seto finished talking, and not once while talking did he looked up at Yami. There was a silence after Seto's revelation where Yami would just look at Seto without knowing what to do or say.

"You are the first person with my same age to actually talk to me and not be bothered with what everyone says. Something like my very first friend…"

* * *

This was a bit short, only around 1000 words but I hope this explains a lot.

Review please!

dragonlady222: Bakura is totally jealous, he just doesn't admit it. Marik as well.

Lollipop: I am going to write more.

peacegirl108: Sorry if you got mad but, finals at my school are hell. Two projects for the same day, two more for the next day, exams on those same days, me getting sick XD


End file.
